When Song Meet a Story
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Kumpulan songfic lagu Vocaloid, silakan rikues di review kalo mau, lagu dan pairingnya, warning: Abal dan gaje, chap 3: Spice! HIATUS sampai pulang dari liburan
1. Dolls

**Saya lagi demen sama Dolls, jadinya… DX**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Dolls © Rosenkreuz-P**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: Abal dan gejeh**

**Pairing: AmeCana**

**Disini, America yang jadi bonekanya, Canada jadi tuannya…**

**Mereka juga disini bukan saudara, mohon dipekerti (?)**

**Saya menerima rikues songfic Vocaloid disini! Silakan rikues di review, lagu dan pairingnya! :D**

_Yoru no kono machi_

_Akari ga tomoru_

_Kishimu haguruma to sharin no oto_

_Hibikasete aruita_

_Yuku ate mo naku_

_Umaku arukenakute mo_

Kota di malam hari, dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang terang.

Suara deritan, dan suara gigi roda.

Menggema disaat aku berjalan.

Aku tidak memiliki tujuan untuk pergi, akupun tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik.

_Watashi wa naze umareta no deshou_

_Naze shinzou wa gin no iro na no_

Kenapa aku telah lahir?

Kenapa aku diberi hati yang berwarna perak?

_Tooi mukashi ni ano hito ga itta_

_"Kimi wa tokubetsu na ningyou" da to_

_Odori utai_

_Kare ni homerareru you ni_

_Ima mo utatteru zutto_

_Kare ga me wo samasanakute mo utaou_

Pada hari yang telah lama kutinggal, seseorang berkata kepadaku:  
"Kau adalah boneka yang sangat spesial" katanya.

Rambut kuningnya sama cemerlang seperti rambutku.

Namun mata kami berbeda, mataku biru, dan matanya ungu.

Dia selalu memujiku saat aku bernyanyi dan menari.

Sampai saat ini pun, aku terus bernyanyi.

Meskipun dia tidak akan membuka matanya lagi untuk selamanya.

_Watashi wa naze umareta no deshou_

_Tada eien ni utai tsudzukeru_

Kenapa aku harus lahir?  
Aku terus bernyanyi untuk keabadian.

_Itsuka wa nemuritsuki_

_Ano hito no iru suteki na basho e_

_Negai wa kanawanai_

_Hitori utai ikite kowarete_

Suatu hari nanti aku akan tidur.

Dan pergi ke tempat di mana orang itu berada.

Namun, keinginanku tidak terkabulkan.

Aku bernyanyi, hidup, dan rusak sendirian.

_Toki ga nagarete_

_Uta mo wasurete_

_Ano hito nemuru basho e to isogu_

_Hibiwareta karada wo hikizuri nagara_

_Nando koronde mo_

Waktu-waktu telah berlalu.

Aku melihat banyak hal.

Dan aku pun melupakan lagu.

Sambil menyeret tubuhku yang rusak.

Aku berlari ke tempat orang itu beristirahat.

Namun, ternyata sulit.

Karena aku selalu jatuh.

_Umi no mieru basho ni hana wo soe_

_Saa nemurasete_

_Ano hito to tomo ni_

Tempat dimana aku dapat melihat.

Laut yang dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan bunga.

Sekarang, saat ini juga.

Aku akan tidur.

Bersama orang itu.

_Negai wo kanaemashou_

_"Kimi wa juubun hitori de ikita"_

_Ano hito no koe ga kikoeta chikai soba de_

Dan sekarang, keinginanku terkabulkan.

"Sudah cukup kau hidup sendirian"

Aku mendengar suaranya.

Sangat, sangat dekat.

_Yume no naka de nando mo kiita koe_

_Yasashiku mune ni hibikiwataru_

_Odayaka na hikari_

_Watashi wo tsutsunde_

_Waratteru_

Di mimpiku, aku mendengar suara berkali-kali.

Suara itu bergema dengan lembut di hatiku.

Secercas cahaya yang indah.

Mengikatku.

Dan aku tertawa kecil

_Waratteru_

Aku tertawa kecil.

**Gagal**

**Silakan flame dan review**

**Yang mau rikues songfic Vocaloid lain, silakan! Saya kerjakan kalau ada waktu! :D**


	2. South North Story

**Ini juga fic coba-coba, untuk memperbaiki yang sebelumnya…**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**South North Story © Mothy (Akuno-P)**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Pairing: no pairing I guess?**

**Chara: Teenage!Holy Roman Empire & Germany.**

**Karena saya percayaan bahwa HRE itu Germany, bisa dibilang mereka bertemu diri mereka sendiri yang laen 8D**

**POV berubah-ubah, Germany itu Rin HRE itu Rin Act 2**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, gaje, don't like don't read.**

_Koko ni doko datta ka na?  
Watashi wa dare datta ka na?  
Iro no nai chizu wo hirogete_

_Minami e, minami e…_

Aku dimana?  
Aku terbangun di sebuah kota yang berwarna hitam-putih.  
Aku mencoba bertanya ke orang-orang, namun mereka tak menjawab apa-apa.

Aku pun menemukan sebuah peta.

Sama sekali tak berwarna.

Hanya ada satu kata.

"Ke selatan."

_Ano ko wa doko e itta no ka na?  
"Ano ko" tte dare datta ka na?  
Yoku shiranai hito wo sagashite_

_Kita e, kita e_

Orang-orang mengatakan "Carilah anak itu."  
Siapakah sebenarnya anak itu?  
Dimanakah anak itu?  
Aku mencari seseorang yang belum kukenal.

Namun, aku menemukan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan.

"Ke utara."

_Dareka ga kimagure ni tsukuriageta kousaten_

_Kidzukana kereba, toorisugite ita._

"_Konnichiwa" "Konnichiwa"_

"_Hajimemashite" "Hajimemashite"  
"Gokigen ikaga desu ka?"_

Dan di perempatan itulah kami bertemu.

Di saat awal, kami tidak menyadari.

Namun akhirnya kami menyadari.

Bahwa wajah kami sama.

"Selamat siang" "Selamat siang"  
"Salam kenal" "Salam kenal"  
"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

_Yoku niteru kedo, sukoshi chigau sonna futari ga_

_Kou shitte deatta no mo, nanika no en deshou_

_Sukoshi tachidomatte, ohanashi demo_

_Koko de shite ikimasen ka, futari de._

Sungguh, wajah kami sama.

Namun kami tahu, kami mempunyai sedikit perbedaan.

Apakah ini takdir yang kita temui?  
Kami pun sepakat untuk beristirahat bersama.

Dan berbicara satu sama lain.

_Machi wa mou haruka kanata_

_Watashi wa deatta no wa_

"_Kagami no naka no jibun" tomo_

_Chigau watashi de_

Tempat ini pasti sangat jauh.

Aku mendapat kesempatan menemui diriku yang lain.

Dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Germany

Negara apakah itu?  
Namun, dia adalah "Aku di dalam cermin"  
Kami sedikit berbeda, tapi.

_Onaji sugata, onaji ribbon_

_Kossori to irekawachatte mo_

_Wakaranai ka moshirenai ne to_

_Futari de waratta._

Wajah yang sama, suara yang sama.

Mirip, sangat mirip.

Dia mengatakan namanya Holy Roman Empire.

Negara itu sudah lenyap, bukan?

Kami pun membicarakan, bagaimana jika kita diam-diam bertukar tempat.

Untuk merawat seseorang yang kami sayangi.

Dia pasti tak akan tahu.

Kami berdua pun tersenyum.

_Minami de watashi wa, gakusei deshita._

_Kita de w kuni ga hitotsu horobimashita_

_Ureshii koto, kanashii koto_

_Hitotsu hitotu, kikase atte_

_Saigo ni wa waraimashou_

Di selatan sana, seorang anak menganggapku "teman"

Di utara sana, aku meninggalkan seorang anak sendirian.

Hal yang menyenangkan.

Hal yang menyedihkan.

Kami ceritakan satu per satu.

Tak peduli sepahit apapun itu, kami tetap tersenyum.

_Yoku niteru kedo, sukoshi chigau sonna sekai ga_

_Kou shitte deatta nara, nanika ga kawaru ka na?  
Jibun rashiku hito to chigau michi wo erabu_

_Sore wo machigai janai kedo…_

Sungguh, meskipun wajah kami sama, dunia kami sedikit berbeda.

Kita telah bertemu dalam permainan takdir.

Akankah ada yang berubah jika kita bertemu?

Mungkin kita adalah orang yang memilih jalan yang berbeda.

Namun, kami tahu, itu juga sebuah kesalahan.

_The worlds just crossed_

_The worlds just gone_

_It is simply foreordination_

_No reason for us_

_But we are here_

_So "nice to see you"_

Dunia baru saja berputar.

Kita mencintai satu orang yang sama.

Satu berdiri di sampingku.

Satu telah kutinggal dalam api perang..

Hal ini hanyalah "ketidakbiasaan"

Tidak ada alasan untuk kami

Namun, saat ini, kita disini.

Jadi, "Senang bertemu denganmu"

_We're just alike_

_We're not the same_

_It is simply you and me_

_No reason for us_

_But we are here_

"_It's time to go"_

Kita hanya mirip.

Kita sangat berbeda.

Kita tidak sama.

Hanya kau dan aku.

Tidak ada alasan untuk kita.

Tapi, sekarang sudah waktunya.

"Saatnya pergi."

_Sorosoro, owakare no jikan da ne_

_Tanoshikatta yo, "Mou hitori no watashi"_

_Bye bye, mata itsuka kikai ga areba_

_Kono kousaten de…_

Waktunya sudah datang.

Kita harus berpisah.

Sampai jumpa, "Diriku yang lain"

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kuharap dia tidak tertawa mendengar cerita ini.

Dan kuharap, kita dapat bertemu lagi.

Di perempatan ini…

**Silakan review! Mau pairing yang udah ada ga apa2 kok! Asal lagunya jangan sama aja!  
**

**Flame juga diterima! Silakan!  
**


	3. Spice!

**Ahyaaaa~~ Sori kagak apdet ceu, Ulangan Umum, dan sudah selesai hari ini~ -nari Caramelldansen-**

**Dan untuk hari ini saya akan apdet sebuah rikues!**

**Pairing: SpaMano, SpaPrus de el el  
Request dari: abah saya, Aura777**

**Song: Spice!**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, gaje**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Spice! © Ryuusei-P**

**Thanks to motokokusanagi2009 for the romaji**

_gozen yoji no call de me o samasu_

_"kinō dare to doko ni ita?" nate_

_ī nogare to īwake o kōgo ni_

_tsukai wakete tanoshinderu_

Jam 4 pagi.

Aku tertidur dengan seorang pria berambut putih tertidur di sampingku.

Sampai sebuah telepon membangunkanku.

"Apakah kamu sedang bersenang-senang tadi malam?"

Oh tidak, itu pacarku.

Dengan nada terpaksa, aku menjawab:  
"Hanya jika aku bersamamu, Lovi-ku sayaang~"

Benar-benar, para pria ini tidak pernah memuaskanku.

_"kimi dake dayo" nante ne_

_beta sugi...waracchau_

_dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?_

Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata "Kau adalah yang paling kubutuhkan"

Aku hanya ingin mereka berada di sampingku…

Mereka belum siap membuat adegan sendiri.

Kalau bisa, aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Menelusuri tubuh yang halus dan membuat mereka teriak.

_nigakute hot na spice_

_kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_muchū ni saseru boku no taste o_

_karada jū de kanjite?_

Jika kau mau, aku bisa memberikan cinta yang sangat banyak.

Berapapun yang kauinginkan akan kuberikan.

Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya di matamu.

Kau tertarik denganku bukan?

Bumbu yang kumiliki… Sini, gigitlah.

_"chokusetsu atte hanashi tai nda"_

_mochi kaketa boku no nerai atari_

_aishi aeba dōdemo yoku naru yo?_

_kagi o akete labyrinth e_

Aku menelponmu, dan mengatakan "Aku mau bertemu denganmu"

Dengan malu, kau berkata "Aku akan tiba disana secepatnya"

Entah kenapa para pria ini tidak pernah memuaskanku.

Ketika bertemu, kami bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, sayangku?"

_"aishiteru" da nante ne_

_kake hiki dayo koi no game wa_

_ochita hō ga make desho?_

Aku mengatakan "Te amo."

Tapi, itu hanyalah tipuan belaka.

Ini hanyalah bagian dari permainanku.

Dan kau adalah bagian di dalamnya.

_nigakute amai syrup_

_boku dake ni name sasete yo_

_kasaneta hada to kimi no taste de_

_boku no koto o mitashite!_

Rasa sirup yang tercampur oleh manis, pahit dan asam ini.

Akulah yang menjilatnya untuk menghilangkannya dari tubuhmu.

Rasa ini, rasa yang sangat aku suka.

Kau sangat menginginkanku bukan, hey sayangku?

_aisuru koto o shira nai_

_boku niwa kore de chōdo ī_

_aijō nante hitsuyō to shinai_

_koi no hō ga raku desho?_

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa itu yang dimaksud dengan cinta.

Yah, namun untukku, ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan.

Aku sering percaya bahwa cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dimiliki.

Namun, dengan nafsu dan gairahmu, cinta yang ini lebih menyenangkan!

_nē boku no spice_

_kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_muchū ni saseru boku no taste o_

_karadajū de kanjite!_

Hey kau, cewek pedas yang seksi.

Kau adalah orang yang ingin aku berikan.

Sayangku, aku tahu, kau sangat menginginkanku, bukan?

Kapan kita bisa mulai? Kapan?

_Spice!_


End file.
